


Confidence and Insecurity

by thedauntlessgirlat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smidge Of Angst, mentions of ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedauntlessgirlat221b/pseuds/thedauntlessgirlat221b
Summary: another tumblr cross-post!This was written for a tumblr challenge hosted by  @one-shots-supernatural A LONG time ago lol!Reader has a somewhat sexy secret and Dean finds is, the original prompt was "There's an interesting story for that".





	Confidence and Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic mentions boudoir photos. 
> 
> So this is an example and some of the pics a a little NSFW https://www.buzzfeed.com/peggy/impossibly-sexy-boudoir-photo-poses?utm_term=.oi5mkW5Ag6#.ulDgZDdjXv 
> 
> Here are the two lingerie sets mentioned  
> http://www.adoreme.com/trixie.html   
> http://www.adoreme.com/trixie.html

I’ve always been insecure about my body. I’m neither fat nor skinny, but I still have my insecurities. So a few years ago I went to a speciality studio and got boudoir photos taken. I read online that they are a good way to boost my self esteem and I figured my boyfriend would at least appreciate them. Well to call that ex an asshole is an understatement, so now the photos lay in a box under my bed. Every now and then I pull the pictures out just to remind myself of how empowering it felt to have them taken, they’re beautiful and sexy without being too much.   
“Y/N!”   
“Coming Sam!” I leave the photos on the bed without putting them in the box or back under my bed as I rush to see what Sam wants. 

 

“D-dean, please tell me those aren’t what I think they are….” of fucking course! I leave my room for ten minutes and Dean finds the most embarrassing thing I own! Ugh! My crush on him doesn’t help either!   
And here’s the signature smirk, “They are and can I just say damn, Y/N”   
“There’s an interesting story behind them… If you want to hear it…”   
“Sure babygirl.”   
“So I was dating this guy and we’d been together for a while, but I felt insecure. I read online that boudoir photos gave a lot of girls a confidence boost and I thought they’d be a cool gift for a six month anniversary. Let’s just say that I dumped his ass a few days before that date.”   
“And you kept them?”   
“I thought they were kinda pretty and they give my self esteem a boost and I didn’t want to just throw them away…”   
“I’m glad you kept them.” and then his lips are on mine.   
I stop us before our kissed get too heated, “Dean if i’m going to be just another one night stand we have to stop.”   
“Y/N, this isn’t a one time thing, but we are going to stop.” I give him a confused look. “I’d like to take you out to dinner first.”   
“I’d love that…” I notice that he keeps looking at the photos. “Dean?”   
“Hmm?”   
“Would you like to keep a few of them?”   
“Only if you’d like me to have them.” I pick out two of the photos one where I’m in a light blue lacy piece and the other where I'm wearing a dark blue and floral set and hand them to him.   
“So dinner tomorrow?”   
“Of course Dean.” He gives me a quick kiss and we part ways.   
I lay on my bed thinking that maybe it’s time to get more photos done, and maybe this time I can borrow one of Dean’s flannels for them.


End file.
